


esperando

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5 temporada</p>
    </blockquote>





	esperando

**Author's Note:**

> 5 temporada

Dean no sabe el tiempo que ha pasado (lo sabe) desde que Castiel desapareció, y no va admitir a nadie que echa de menos al maldito ángel, que se fue lleno de rencor contra el cazador, lo peor es que sabia ese rencor, se lo merecía.

Tantos moteles de carretera, y ve a Castiel en todos los hombres que se cruzan con él:

Es el peatón el paso de cebra, cuando detiene el Impala, es el recepcionista del motel, o el dueño, es el empleado de la gasolinera. Dean cree que se está volviendo loco, y no quiere ni imaginar que Castiel está muerto.

 

A Sam le cuesta ocultar su preocupación, pues su hermano está cada día está raro, en un mundo en que Sam no puede acceder, pero sabe que Castiel es la fuente de su preocupación, desde que él ángel desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, es cuando Dean cambió, (realmente no cambio, sino que se dio cuenta que no conocía su hermano mayor, que vivía dentro de una armadora). Tal vez si supiera leer “entre líneas” todo lo que dice Dean o lo que no cuenta, sabría cómo ayudar.

 

 

Alguien está intentando acceder al impala, que se encuentra estacionado (para no variar) un motel. El mayor de los hermanos, que se dejó olvidado algún objeto de magia en el maletero del impala. Va a buscar el objeto y se encuentra con un hombre intentando forzar la puerta del piloto, Dean cree que ve visiones, pues el hombre en cuestión lleva gabardina, y Dean se enfrenta contra su visión, le da la vuelta al hombre, y el rubio, no puede evitar pellizcarse en el brazo, para saber si está dormido, pues el hombre de la gabardina es su Ángel, acto seguido le toca el rostro (él de su ángel) para saber que existe, para saber que no es una maldita alucinación. Cass está apuntó de caer, pero Dean se lo impide y lo sostiene, entre sus brazos, espacio, o deprisa van a la habitación del motel.

En la habitación del motel, Sam cada día más desesperado, trata de llamar a Boddy, pero Dean aparece con Castiel, despacio con mucho cuidado, ve como se hermano tumba en la cama al ángel renegado.

_ ¿Cass, Cass?, ¡despierta!- exclama un desesperado Dean¸ al ver su amigo se ha quedado inconsciente - ¡despierta!- al tiempo trata despertarlo.

La camisa de Castiel, está empapada de sangre al igual que la odiosa gabardina.

_ ¡Sam!, ve al coche, y trae el botiquín de los primeros auxilios, ¡Rápido!

_ creo que no tenemos- Intentaba no perder la calma.

 

_ ¡Pues vete a la farmacia más próxima!- exclamó un cada vez preocupado Dean- Ve coge las llaves del Impala.

Sam sale corriendo con las llaves, y deja la habitación del motel, mientras un preocupado Dean, trata despertar a Castiel, no lo consigue, pero decide quitarle la camisa y la gabardina, con mucho cuidado tratando de no hacer ningún daño, al de los ojos azules que no quiere despertar. Sabe que debería estar horrorizado, al ver la cicatriz que él mismo le hizo, pero se siente realmente fascinado, y a duras penas aguanta las ganas de tocar la cicatriz (aún sangrante), sabe que tiene que dirigir a otra parte, y la dirige hacia el rostro del bello durmiente.

Sin darse cuenta quedo hipnotizado por los labios de Castiel, y no le quedo más remedio que besar la comisura de los labios, pero al alejarse se llevó una sorpresa tremenda, pues Ojos azules se despertó en el peor momento.

_ ¡oh, lo siento , Cass!- dijo un avergonzado Dean- ¡lo sient…

Castiel lo vio todo claro, y sintió el beso de Dean, y no iba dejar que se alejará, así con la fuerza suficiente, agarró de la chaqueta, antes que continuará alejarse, y lo acercó y lo atrapo entre sus brazos y alas, (sus alas se extendieron alrededor del cuerpo de Dean, las plumas era de una suavidad increíble).

Por mi primera vez, desde hace años (cuando su madre estaba viva), se sentía protegido, y no quería perder esa agradable sensación de vida, que le daba los besos de Cass.

Aun con las alas alrededor del cuerpo del hombre que siempre ha amado, del hombre que arrebato del Infierno, del hombre, que le dice que le pide que le acaricie con sus plumas, mientras sus manos quitan, las capas de ropa, que los separa.

_ ¡espera un momento!- susurro Dean al oído de Castiel- sin dejar de besar a castiel, dean buscó en debajo de la almohada- el termino del beso, Dean se levantó, completamente desnudo, guiñando el ojo- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

El moreno, observaba como el rubio, camina con toda la naturalidad por la habitación, con su corbata en la mano, ve como abre la puerta, y sin importarle nada las personas que lo vean, pone la alrededor del picaporte, avisando a Sam que se busque otra habitación. Cierra la puerta, y vuelve despacio, dando tiempo que el ángel lo contemple.

Castiel esconde sus alas, mientras Dean se coloca, encima de él y besa la cicatriz que ha dejado de sangrar, y poco a poco se está curando con los “mimos” que le da Dean.

Ambos saben que llevan Esperando, esperando la felicidad, que pueden causar unos besos, esperando la felicidad que puede causar una lengua que recorre el cuerpo desnudo del ser amado, esperando dar el placer que siempre han buscado y hasta el momento no han conseguido.

Esperando a encontrarse.


End file.
